prisonbreakfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Path1k
Welcome Hi, welcome to Prison Break Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Path1k page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Station7 (Talk) 10:15, July 29, 2010 Block I've blocked you for a week. The info at Syd's page should being there. If you want it or not, it stays there.--Station7 15:10, December 22, 2010 (UTC) It will come there, when I have the time :) By the way: Happy new year!--Station7 10:06, December 31, 2010 (UTC) You're doing a good job here. Don't forget to sign. Other Wikis would block you, but I not.--Station7 11:17, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Good one That's a good one. You can edit it at Darius Morgan ;) Don't forget to sign! Other sites would block you for a year.--Station7 16:53, January 13, 2011 (UTC) You did forgot to put something on Darius page. What you did yesterday edit on my talk page.--Station7 12:33, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Your edits are good, but it doesn't mean, since that I have blocked you, you're a bad editor! Which you aren't.--Station7 13:19, January 14, 2011 (UTC) T-Bag He used the alias of Charles Patoshik while being in a church in season 4. That one is good, but Marvin Gudat is false. so I put Patoshik back under the alias.--Station7 09:54, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Wait, I am wrong. he did use the name of marvin Gudat when he was in a car while talking to a woman.--Station7 10:01, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ah kk, i didnt know minor allianses count as well, thought only major ones like clyde may and cole pfieffer De Franklin Just copy template:Char :) --Station7 15:28, January 19, 2011 (UTC) That's my mistake. I did write to fast and didn't looked at that anymore. Just a mistake ;) --Station7 14:02, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Could you send in a next message, how the template should look like? it sounds interesting, but first seen :D, then I see if I disagree or agree. By the way, I was making a template, but the template was too big. Show it, and we will see :D --Station7 09:51, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Question Are you the same guy as User:Kamran.mazaheri? He was calling me constantly boss. you're doing the same. He didn't sign, you don't sign. I'm not sure about your status right now...but I'm not sure if I wanna give you rollback status.--Station7 14:38, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Just to remind you If you're removing info, say please why. Not to me, but in the summary. Otherwise I have to block you, if youre going further with this behaviour.--Station7 12:11, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Apoligizies accepted. I want to say to you that you maybe can get rollback rights, if you want them. I can't give you administrator rights, because you will be delete Syd/Indirect kills. By the way, you removed inforamtion from a lot of places and replace it with your information. Please sign, otherwise I will block you for 3 days (only find the sign), if you still haven't find the sign, again 3 days. So if you tommorow don't sign, i give you 3 days to sign. It's only to help you, not that I want constantly block you, only to help. See it as a help :) --Station7 09:57, January 27, 2011 (UTC) You're not listening.--Station7 09:20, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Coyote isn't dead Just to remind you, Coyote isn't dead. If you believe...well then you see what I can do :D --Station7 16:42, January 29, 2011 (UTC) You believe that he's dead, it could be. But I make his status unknown, because we don't know what happened to him when he appeared on-screen. Mahone closed the door and could kill him and could go in the car. Mahone could also hurt him badly, but we haven't seen it. I will put our names on the article, because then we have no debate anymore. Don't remove it and sign al your messages.--Station7 19:59, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Stop Stop with removing info. You're doing it again. Stop with it. Stop with putting after everything unidenified.--Station7 07:20, February 4, 2011 (UTC) If you're doing it again, I have to block you for a long time.--Station7 07:21, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Your page Your page: Nitro-glycerine has been noimnated as good article. --Station7 10:28, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for not listeing. I told you other things, but you was other me. You're not the boss of the site, I am. If you keep removing info, I have to block you and sign your messages.--Station7 15:47, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Just edit and don't think you can't edit, because you can. By the way, why did you say: Can I edit Suicide? and then the first edit you do is PUGNAc?--Station7 15:46, February 9, 2011 (UTC) You should know that I focus myself on every article...--Station7 08:00, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Good job :) --Station7 17:06, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Your pages: Bolshoi Booze is featured article and Nitro-glycerine is a good article. You're doing great :) --Station7 09:28, February 11, 2011 (UTC) You don't have to ask :) You're doing fine ;) --Station7 10:26, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Sure ;) --Station7 11:25, February 11, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean with junkie? That's not "language" we use on this Wiki.--Station7 15:43, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Hahaha, I thought you going calling me a junkie or something :( Glad you didn't. i thought really that you used bad language. Sorry. :) --Station7 21:06, February 11, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean with: by the way, i though of 2 words for the slang page which havnt been listed? and desert donkey: derogatory term for arab/middle eastern (such as turkish and iraqi) ? --Station7 21:07, February 11, 2011 (UTC) OK, and do you mean: Prison Slang?--Station7 21:34, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Sure you can edit Utah ;) --Station7 10:57, February 12, 2011 (UTC) You don't have to ask :( You're doing it alright :) --Station7 10:16, February 13, 2011 (UTC) If you ask again, I have to block you for annoying me.--Station7 18:58, February 13, 2011 (UTC) You have been blocked You have been blocked for a year. It's better for you not to come for over a year. You're not listening and aren't good editing the Wikia style, which I am dissappiontent (I know it's wrong written) in. You can contact me on an other Wikia like Lostpedia if you want, but you're not listening. You can say what you want there, but this is not the place now. Think a year about your mistakes and then come back. This could be going on and on like a circulation. I want that you contact me there and no other place. I'm sorry that this is happening, but your doing it again and again. Why should I block you for nothing? Please listen to me. Nobody is there and you can be as angry as you want, but tel there your story and don't forget to sign your messages. You look to me like a nice boy, but the only thing you should do is listening. If you have a good reason to unblock you, tell me.--Station7 20:47, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey there You're not a bad kid, you just have to listen what I said? You're not anymore interacted, you're free to edit :-) --Station7 00:33, February 18, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome :) --Station7 10:04, February 19, 2011 (UTC) What has Aldo Burrows to do with head in box. I removed it, because there's no source for that, if that is the truth.--Station7 21:57, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Could you have the source now :) ?--Station7 22:01, February 19, 2011 (UTC) OK, then make this User:Path1k/Things to do. Your own to do list ;) --Station7 22:07, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Sure, you can. Question; Have you ever met anyone from PB? It doesn't matter how ;)--Station7 22:16, February 19, 2011 (UTC) No, no enemy things. It looks dumb. That they have it there, doesn't mean we should have it too. --Station7 09:47, February 20, 2011 (UTC) He's been blocked. I may make you Rollback :) Again, good that you sign your messages from now on ;) --Station7 10:42, February 21, 2011 (UTC) I renamed it ;) --Station7 14:44, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Featured article Weapons Dealer is featured article. congratulations with your third brilliant article ;) --Station7 13:54, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Did you left? Where are you? Did you left the site? I hope not, you were a pretty good user. You for 4 days not online :( --Station7 20:57, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Good luck with your studies ;) I understand it :) --Station7 06:32, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Thank you THank you my friend for saying this. Add the template: Delete add the page so I could delete it. that's all ;) --Station7 10:53, March 9, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean with this? --Station7 19:19, March 9, 2011 (UTC) I didn't mean the word, but the whole thing :-) --Station7 09:59, March 10, 2011 (UTC) We don't do fanon here, so I have to delete the picture.--Station7 10:37, March 11, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean with that?--Station7 10:45, March 11, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry, that was Naveen Banerjee.--Station7 11:29, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Read please Prison Break Wiki:Manual of Style. your articles are horrible and I always needs to fix them. If you make articles like that again, i have to block you forever. I'm sorry, but I don't want to do this way.--Station7 15:05, March 11, 2011 (UTC) I can ask a bot to do that work. Your articles are still horrible and you don't even use template:I. --Station7 20:46, March 11, 2011 (UTC) No, I mean Template:I. It's for images. --Station7 20:50, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Indeed you have to do, also you have to use 2 times = = and then again this, for a section. Then you do 3 times = = = for a new section, to make the article better. :) I only want to help you.--Station7 21:01, March 11, 2011 (UTC) I will forgive you :-) --Station7 11:06, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Read this Prison Break Wiki:Manual of Style.--Station7 16:19, March 15, 2011 (UTC) No, you're doing it great ;) --Station7 08:50, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Stop Stop with spamming, otherwise I will really block you forever. And I mean it. Don't spam on my talk page. It's the last warning you got. You're here the only one who is spamming. I won't rename an article, because it shouldn't. If you copy it again, I'm block you. Forever. --Station7 19:55, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Good :D It's good that you didn't left. It shows me that you're a brave young man. Maybe my comment was a bit hard to you, but you know from now on, not to spam anymore ;) How did you thought about the Bag Man? :D --Station7 22:36, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the understanding :D I don't want to banish you. I don't like that. --Station7 13:50, March 24, 2011 (UTC) T-Bag's page Badly enough not. However, I am making User:Station7/Theodore Bagwell, which I clean up the page. All the info can be put there. So when you see mistakes, you can tell it there. It will be more originazed ;) You 2 want T-Bag being featured on the main page. Your help can be put there :-) --Station7 22:54, April 1, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry for not reacting, but you're welcome here. Please read Prison Break Wiki: Manual of Style. Our articles begin to be even better :D --Station7 22:09, April 14, 2011 (UTC) That's true :) --Station7 09:51, May 6, 2011 (UTC) By the way, we got a new template: Template:Infobox char. It's a really better new template then the old one. Or look at Template:Sona4. ;) --Station7 10:24, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Birthdate help? Can you help me with the birthdate? It's hardly to see, maybe you can see it better ;) --Station7 08:41, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Lisa Rix's funeral I will think about a good category. Put in the category: Events. Bad for you that you can't see it, but you can see it by channelcut or ezstream :) --Station7 08:33, May 8, 2011 (UTC) THat's not worse! --Station7 05:01, May 9, 2011 (UTC) You're doing great ;) Renamed Lisa Rix's Funeral to Lisa Rix's funeral. :) --Station7 14:34, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Return Yes, odff course I'm happy :P I'm glad you didn't leave at all ;) Also good that you used template:I. --Station7 14:10, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Why did you changed your avatar? I never said racism things about you. I mean with that you are black (this is not hurt you, absolutely not). I want to see the old picture or post it at your userpage :P I don't like racism. Ironically enough, in season 1, there was a racism fight between black and white inmates in Fox River which I liked. Did you like it too? episode 2 and 9. --Station7 21:51, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for this useful information! Gladly enough, I'm not a racist! You can put the picture back! Of course you upload fanon, but not from the show as fanon. If you have a screenshot from a picture with T-Bag holding a knife, I will try to make a good infobox as well. You're doing a great job - badly enough, other Administrators are not' online. --Station7 05:33, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Not to sound hard, but last time I also said that you put too many pictures in a page. Could you please stop doing this? The pics. aren't all useless, but I have to remove them and bring it on a sub-page. When is Tsili named in the episode? I can't find Jeff Parker on Google! --Station7 17:02, May 14, 2011 (UTC) OK, good job, but IMDB is not always a trusted source. I forgot the page from Jeff Parker at IMDB. 1 picture at a page is enough! For the infobox, the rest is too fill in! Simple as that is ;) And then soon enough, it can be featured :P --Station7 08:59, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Good to see you back. Simply said, Sapo tried to escape out of Sona and was shot out Sona. --Station7 09:43, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Mr. Bagwell Since he was mentioned in season 1 and made an appearance in season 2, and there is a 6 years later timeline, making it 2011 in Breakout Kings. THe Breakout Kings weren't talking about his father, only about his mother. I think we have to assume that he died off-screen and nobody told T-Bag about this fact. On the way Brad Bellick said it in season 1, I believe he was alive, but now in the BK timeline, i think he died off-screen. --Station7 10:15, July 10, 2011 (UTC) RE: T-Bag is overrated I think you misunderstand 2 things which each other. First of all, Turk was a character who only appeared in 2 episodes. Would you compare him to T-Bag? No, that's not really smart. Trumpets appeared in 2 seasons, and he wasn't a main character at all. The actor isn't really known on the Internet, so comparing him isn't really smart at all. Mahone is different thing. Mahone's character had been developt good by critics and fans. Both are good rated. Don Self was just a character who wasn't really smart at all things. Comparing him to T-Bag; they both aren't really smart in all thing and Michael is both better then them. Comparing him to Michael, Michael wins off course. --Station7 21:50, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Spoilers We don't have any spoilers, so we don't need a template for it. --Station7 09:53, December 19, 2011 (UTC)